Природные органические пигменты
‎ thumb|240px|[[Антоцианы придают некоторым цветам красный, пурпурный или фиолетовый цвет.]] Природные органические пигме́нты ( — краска) — традиционное название большой группы разнородных химических соединений, которые выполняют многие важные функции в организмах живых существ (например антоцианы, каротиноиды, меланин, хлорофилл, гемоглобин, билирубин и др.) thumb|right|130px|[[Ликопин придает помидорам оранжево-красный цвет, а хлорофилл определяет зелёный цвет листьев]] thumb|130px|right|Темнокожая женщина племени ати. Смуглая кожа, [[загар и чёрные волосы: их обуславливает защитный пигмент, меланин. Негроиды имеют наследственный мехинизм защиты от сильного солнечного облучения.]] __TOC__ История изучения природных пигменты началась с химического, оптического, биологического и биохимического исследования хлорофилла, в конце 18 века. Сегодня биологические пигменты (биопигменты, биохромы http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/65803/biochrome accessed 27 July 2010 ) — название несколько устаревшее, условное; так объединяют окрашенные биологически активные вещества. Их цвет, природа которого обусловлена характером хромофорных групп, спектром поглощения (или отражения) веществ, т.е. эффектом избирательного поглощения/отражения отдельных спектральных участков падающего света. Цвет, обусловленный пигментами в ряде случаев играет важную функциональную роль, например цвет хлорофилла - пигмента фотосинтеза (он определяет зелёную окраску растений) обусловлен поглощением красных лучей. В других случаях цвет вторичен и нефункционален, лишь напоминая о структуре вещества и его былых биохимических предшественниках (билирубин, стеркобилин). Биологические пигменты включают пигменты среды, синтезированные различные вещества, например порфирины, каротиноиды, антоцианы и бетаины и цветные пигменты. Многие биологические структуры, например кожа, радужка глаз, мех и волосы содержат пигменты группы меланина в специализированных клетках, названных хроматофорами. Пигментация или интерференция? thumb|left|180px|[[Бабочка Морфо из Центральной Америки обладает отличительной переливчатой синей окраской благодаря интерференции, а не из-за пигментации.]] Цвет в природе определяется не только пигментами. Переливы павлиньего пера, как и окраска большинства бабочек — всё это проявления интерференции света в естественных наноструктурах. Это явление аналогично эффекту иризации минералов. Цвет пигмента отличается от «структурного», интерференционного цвета прежде всего тем, что он не зависит от угла падения света на объект. В то же время структурный цвет — результат избирательного отражения, обычно из-за многослойных прозрачных и полупрозрачных структур, что вызывает эффект иризации, переливчатости. Например, цвет крыльев бабочек нередко зависит от интерференции («структурный цвет»), хотя многие бабочки имеют клетки, которые содержат и пигменты.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biological_pigment Физика и химия изменений видимой окраски thumb|400px|Изменение структуры и цвета [[гемоглобина в процессе поглощения кислорода (при оксигенации крови) и при выделении кислорода (дезоксигенация). (Компьютерное моделирование структурных превращений при химической реакции).]] Наиболее распространённые группы природных пигментов * Пигменты с порфириновой структурой: хлорофилл, билирубин, гемоцианин, гемоглобин, миоглобин * Люциферин en:luciferin * Каротиноиды: ** Гематохромы (пигменты водорослей, смеси каротиноидов и ряда их производных) ** Каротины: альфа- и бета-каротин, ликопин, родопсин ** Ксантофилы: ксантаксантин, зеаксантин, лютеин * Белки: голубой пигмент растений, phycobiliproteins * Polyene enolates: класс красных пигментов, уникальных для попугаев * Другие: меланин, бетулин, урохромы, флавоноиды Пигменты фотосинтеза 250px|thumb|Модель молекулы [[хлорофилла.]] Пигменты сред живой и неживой природы включают разнообразие различных видов молекул, включая порфирины, каротиноиды, anthocyanins и betalains. Все биологические пигменты выборочно поглощают определенные длины волны света, отражая другие. Поглощённый свет, может использоваться биологической системой для протекания различных биохимических реакций. Отраженные длины волн определяют цвет, который воспринимается глазом. Пигменты в растениях также служат, для привлечения опылителей (пчёл, бабочек и др.). Хлорофилл — первичный пигмент в средах; это — порфирин, который интенсивно поглощает желтые и синие длины волны спектра, отражая зеленый. Присутствие относительного изобилия хлорофилла, придает растениям их зеленый цвет. Все растительные и животные среды земли и зеленые морские водоросли обладают двумя формами этого пигмента: хлорофилл a''' и хлорофилл '''b. Водоросли, диатомовые водоросли, и другой фотосинтетический heterokonts содержат хлорофилл c''' вместо '''b, в то время как красные морские водоросли обладают только хлорофиллом a'. Все хлорофиллы служат первичным использованием биологических средств, для поглощения света и использования его в процессах питания фотосинтез. Каротиноиды — красный, оранжевый, или желтый tetraterpenoids. Они функционируют как дополнительные пигменты в биологических средах, помогая поддерживать процесс фотосинтеза, собирая длины волны света, не поглощенного хлорофиллом. Самые знакомые каротиноиды — каротин (оранжевый пигмент, найденный в моркови), lutein (желтый пигмент, найденный во фруктах и овощах), и lycopene (красный пигмент, ответственный за цвет помидоров). Каротиноиды выступают, как антиокислители и оказывают положительную роль для функционирования нормального зрения. Антоцианины (буквально «синий цветок»), растворимые в воде флавоноидные пигменты, которые кажутся красными или синими, в зависимости от кислотности среды (pH). Они встречаются во всех тканях более высоких природных образований, обеспечивая цвет листьям, стебельным образованиям, корням, цветам, и плодам, хотя не всегда в достаточном количестве, чтобы быть примечательным. Anthocyanins пигменты являются самыми различимыми в лепестках цветов, где они могут составить целых 30 % сухого веса ткани. Они также ответственны за фиолетовый цвет, замеченный на обратной, не освещаемой стороне тропических растений, типа Tradescantia zebrina; на этих тканях растений, антоцианин ловит свет, который прошел сквозь лист и отражает его назад к областям, имеющим хлорофилл, чтобы максимизировать использование доступного света. Betalains — красные или желтые пигменты. Как anthocyanins они растворимы в воде, но в отличие от anthocyanins они получены индолом составов, синтезируемые из тирозина. Этот класс пигментов найден только в Caryophyllales (включая кактус и амарант), и никогда не происходит на тканях с anthocyanins. Betalains ответственны за глубокий красный цвет например свеклы, и используются в коммерческих целях как пищевой краситель. Пигменты у животных thumb|right|250px|Отличительная (защитная)пигментация бабочки монарха напоминает потенциальным хищникам, что это является ядовитым созданием Пигменты типа меланина в коже животных, могут служить для защититы ткани от ультрафиолетовой радиации. Пигменты могут также помочь в сексуальном привлечении партнёра при воспроизводстве, идентифицируя разновидность и род животных потенциальным партнёром, или сигнализируя о готовности размножаться. Некоторые биологические структуры в животных, типа heme групп, окрашены в результате их специфического строения, и их цвет не служит этим функциям. Считается, что некоторые cephalopods используют пигментированные хроматофоры для общения с сородичами. Пигментация используется многими животными для защиты, посредством камуфляжа, мимикрии или предупреждающей окраски. Хамелеоны используют пигменты для маскировки, чтобы смешаться с окружающей их средой, управляя поглотительными уровнями пигментов своей кожи в видимой области спектра. Болезни и состояния Разнообразие болезней и нарушений, которые вызывают пигментацию, возникает как у людей, так и у животных, в виде отсутствия или потери пигментации (или клеток пигмента), или в виде их избытка — вырабатывания лишнего пигмента. * Альбинизм — наследственное нарушение, характеризующийся полной или частичной потерей меланина. Людей и животных, которые страдают от альбинизма, называют «альбиносами». * Чешуйчатый ихтиоз, также названный «болезнь масштаба рыбы», является унаследованным условием, при котором один признак проявляется лишним производством меланина. Также бывает кожа более темная, чем нормальная, и характеризуется затемненными, чешуйчатыми, сухими участками. * Melasma — состояние, в котором темно-коричневые участки пигмента появляются на лице, под влиянием гормональных изменений. Когда это происходит в течение беременности, это явление называют маской беременности. * Глазная пигментация — накопление пигмента в глазу, и может быть вызвана latanoprost лечением.Rang, H. P. (2003). Pharmacology. Edinburgh: Churchill Livingstone. ISBN 0-443-07145-4. Page 146 * Витилиго — условие, в котором наблюдается потеря на отдельных участках кожи меланоцитов - производящих пигмент меланин клеток. Коммерческое применение пигментов Некоторые природные растительные пигменты широко используются в качестве красок, хотя многие из них, несмотря на отличный цвет, недостаточно устойчивы или слишком дороги. Пигменты у морских животных Каротиноиды 'Каротиноиды / Carotenoprotein'''Nadakal , A. M.. «Carotenoids and Chlorophyllic Pigments in the Marine Snail, Cerithidea Californica Haldeman, Intermediate Host for Several Avian Trematodes.» Marine Biological Laboratory. JSTOR, n.d. Web. 26 May 2010. . Каротиноиды — самая широкая группа пигментов, найденных в природе. Более чем 600 различных видов каротиноидов найдены у животных и в растительных клетках. В клетках растений каротиноиды выполняют отчасти светозащитные функции, играют роль антиоксидантов, убирающих лишние свободные радикалы, образованные в процессе фотосинтеза. Этот пигмент обычно находится в хлоропласте клеток и другого фотосинтетического организма, типа морских водорослей, гриба, и некоторых бактерий. С другой стороны, животные неспособны к созданию их собственных каротиноидов. Таким образом, они полагаются на клетки для этих пигментов. Каротиноиды формируют комплексы с белками, которые известны как carotenoproteins. Эти комплексы естесвенны среди морских животных. Сarotenoprotein-комплексы ответственны за различные цвета (красный, фиолетовый, синий, зеленый, и т. д.) у морских беспозвоночных для того, чтобы соединять ритуалы и камуфляж. Есть два главных типа carotenoproteins: Тип A и Тип B. * A-тип имеет каротиноиды (хромоген), которые являются stoichiometrically, связанным с простым белком (гликопротеин). * B-тип имеет каротиноиды, которые связаны с lipo белком, и обычно менее устойчиво. В то время как A-тип обычно находится на поверхности (снарядов и кожи) морских беспозвоночных, то B-тип находится обычно в яйцах, яичниках, и крови. Цвета и характерное поглощение этих carotenoprotein комплексов основаны на химическом закреплении chromogen и подединиц белка. Например, синий carotenoprotein, linckiacyanin имеет приблизительно 100—200 молекул каротиноида в каждый комплекс.Milicua, JCG. «Structural characteristics of the carotenoids binding to the blue carotenoprotein from Procambarus clarkii.» Structural characteristics of the carotenoids binding to the blue carotenoprotein from Procambarus clarkii. N.p., 25 Oct. 1984. Web. 24 May 2010. . Кроме того, функции этих комплексов белка пигмента также изменяют их химическую структуру также. Carotenoproteins, которые являются в пределах фотосинтетической структуры, более обычны, но усложнены. Комплексы белка пигмента, которые являются вне фотосинтетической системы, менее обычны, но имеют более простую структуру. Например, есть только два из этих синих astaxanthin-белковZagalsky, P.. «Colouration in Marine Invertebrates» A central role for astaxanthin complexes." Crustacean. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 May 2010. . в медузе, Velella velella, содержит только приблизительно 100 каротиноидов в комплекс. Самый общий carotenoprotein — astaxanthin, который испускает фиолетовый-синое-зелений пигмент. Цвет Астаксантина сформирован, создавая комплексы с белками в определенном заказе. Например, crustochrin имеет приблизительно 20 astaxanthin молекул, связанных с белком. Когда комплексы взаимодействуют экситонным-экситонным взаимодействием, это понижает максимум спектральной поглощательной способности, изменяя различные цветные пигменты! У омаров есть различные типы комплексов астраксантин-белок. Первый из них — crustacyanin (Макс. длина волны 632 нм), синий сланцем пигмент, найденный в щитке омара. Второй — crustochrin (Макс 409), желтый пигмент, который найден на внешнем слое щитка. Наконец, lipoglycoprotein и ovoverdin формируют яркий зеленый пигмент, который обычно присутствует во внешних слоях щитка и яиц омара.ZAGALSKY, Peter F. . «The lobster carapace carotenoprotein, a-crustacyanin.» A possible role for tryptophan in the bathochromic spectral shift of protein-bound astaxanthin. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 May 2010. . ,CHANG, KENNETH. «The New York Times > Science > Yes, It’s a Lobster, and Yes, It’s Blue.» The New York Times — Breaking News, World News & Multimedia. NY Times, 15 Mar. 2005. Web. 24 May 2010. . Тетрапирролы '''Tetrapyrroles Schmidt-Danner, Claudia. " BIOSYNTHESIS OF PORPHYRIN COMPOUNDS." Tetrapyrroles. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 May 2010. . — следующая самая общая группа фотопигментов. Они имеют четыре кольца pyrrole, каждое кольцо, состоящее из C4H4NH. Главная роль tetrapyrroles — их связь в биологическом процессе окисления. Tetrapyrroles имеет главную роль в электронном транспорте и действует как замена для многих ферментов. Кроме того, они также играют роль в пигментации тканей морского организма. Меланин Меланин (Melanin Bandaranayake, Wickramasinghe. "The nature and role of pigments of marine invertebrates ." Natural Products Report. Cambridge, n.d. Web. 25 May 2010. . ) — класс составов, который служит пигментом с различными структурами, ответственными за темные, коричневые, желтоватые фотопегменты пигменты у морских животных. Это произведено, поскольку тирозин аминокислоты преобразован в меланин, который найден в коже, волосах, и глазах. Полученный из аэробного окисления фенолов, они — полимеры. Есть несколько различных типов меланинов, полагающих, что они являются совокупностью меньших составляющих молекул, типа азота, содержащего меланины. Есть два класса пигментов: черные и коричневые нерастворимые эвмеланины, которые получены из аэробного окисления тирозина в присутствии tyrosinase, и разрешимых щелочью phaeomelanins, которые располагаются от желтого цвета до красного коричневого цвета, являясь результатом отклонения eumelanin тропы через вмешательство цистеина и/или глутатнона. Eumelanins обычно находятся в коже и глазах. Несколько различных меланинов включают melanoprotein (темно-коричневый меланин, это сохранено в высоких концентрациях в мешочке чернил Сепии каракатицы Officianalis), echinoidea (найденный в долларах песка, и сердцах морских пострелов), holothuroidea (найденный в морских огурцах), и ophiuroidea (найденный в ломком и звездах змеи). Эти меланины — возможно полимеры, которые являются результатом повторного сцепления простого bi-polyfunctional monomdric промежуточные звенья, или высоких молекулярных масс. Составы benzothiazole и tetrahydroisoquinoline показывают акт систем как УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВЫЕ-АБСОРБИРУЮЩИЕ составы. Есть несколько различных типов меланинов, как полагают, что они являются совокупностью меньших составляющих молекул, типа азота, содержащего меланины. Биолюминесценция thumb|250px|Биолюминесценция может также использоваться, чтобы привлечь добычу. На удилище болтается светящийся придаток, в передней части его большие и зубастые челюсти в качестве приманки для рыб поменьше. Биолюминесценция Webexhibits. "Bioluminescence | Causes of Color." WebExhibits. Web. 02 June 2010. . — единственный источник света в глубоком море, морские животные испускают видимую световую энергию, названную биолюминесценцией, подмножество хемилюминесценции. Это — химическая реакция, в которой химическая энергия преобразована, чтобы осветить энергию. Оценено, что 90 % глубоководных животных производят своего рода биолюминесценцию. Полагая, что большая пропорция видимого легкого спектра поглощена перед достижением глубокого моря, большинство испускаемого света от морских животных является синим и зеленым. Однако, некоторые разновидности могут испустить красно-инфракрасный свет, и даже был род, который, как находят, испускает желтую биолюминесценцию. Орган, который является ответственным за эмиссию биолюминесценции, известен как photophores. Этот тип только присутствует в кальмаре и рыбе, и используется, чтобы осветить их брюшные поверхности, которые маскируют их силуэты от хищников. Использования photophores в морских животных отличаются, типа линз для того, чтобы управлять интенсивностью цвета, и интенсивности произведенного света. Кальмары имеют и photophores и хроматофоры, который управляет обоими из этих intensities. Другая вещь, которая является ответственной за эмиссию биолюминесценции, которая является очевидной во взрывах света, который медуза испускает, начинается с luciferin (photogen) и концы с легким эмитентом (photagogikon.) Luciferin, luciferase, соль, и кислород реагируют и объединение, чтобы создать единственную единицу, названную фотобелками, которые могут произвести свет когда реагируется с другой молекулой, типа Приблизительно +. Использование медузы это как защитный механизм; когда меньший хищник пытается пожрать медузу, это высветит ее огни, которые поэтому соблазнили бы большего хищника и выгнали бы меньшего хищника. Это также используется как сцепляющееся поведение. В строящем риф коралле и актиниях, они fluoresce; свет поглощен в одной длине волны, и повторно испускается в другом. Эти пигменты могут действовать как естественные солнцезащитные крема, помощь в фотосинтезе, служить предупреждением окраски, привлекать помощников, предупреждать конкурентов, или смущать хищников. Следует заметить, что Биолюминесценция проявляется не только у морских животных. Способность клеток светиться при воздействии фотонов лучей света в настоящее время используется учёными при флюоресцентной микроскопии, например, при исследовании живых клеток сетчатки глаза. При флюоресцентной микроскопии сетчатки птиц (цыплёнка) колбочки и палочки светились разными цветами своими жировыми капельками (фиолетовым, синим, зелёным, красным). Хроматофоры Хроматофоры — цветной пигмент, активно и быстро изменяющий окраску биологических клеток, которые непосредственно стимулируются центральными моторными нейронами. Они прежде всего используются для быстрой экологической адаптации к маскировке. Процесс изменения цветного пигмента их кожи полагается на единственную высоко развитую клетку хроматофора и много мускулов, нервы, глии и клетки кожи. Хроматофоры заключают и содержат пузырьки, который хранит три различных жидких пигмента. Каждый цвет обозначен тремя типами ячеек хроматофора: erythrophores, melanophores и xanthophores. *Первый тип — erythrophores, который содержит красноватые пигменты, типа каротиноидов и pteridines. *Второй тип — melanophores, который содержит черные и коричневые пигменты, типа меланинов. *Третий тип — xanthophores, который содержит желтые пигменты в формах каротиноидов. Различные цвета сделаны комбинацией различных слоев хроматофоров. Эти клетки обычно располагаются ниже кожи или измеряют животных, есть две категории цветов, произведенных ячейкой — biochrome и schematochromes. Biochromes — цвета, химически формирующих микроскопические, естественные пигменты. Их химический состав создан, чтобы взять в небольшом количестве цвета света и отразить остальные. И напротив, schematochromes (структурные цвета) — цвета, созданные легкими изменениями от бесцветной поверхности и преломлений тканями. Schematochromes действуют как призмы, преломляя и рассеивая видимый свет к среде, которая в конечном счете отражает определенную комбинацию цветов. Эти категории определены движением пигментов в пределах хроматофоров. Физиологические цветные изменения краткосрочны и быстры. Они найдены в рыбах, и — следствие ответа животного на изменение в окружающей среде. Напротив, морфологические цветные изменения — долгосрочные изменения, которые происходят в различных стадиях животного, и приводит к изменению чисел хроматофоров. Чтобы изменять цветные пигменты, прозрачность, или непрозрачность, ячейки изменяются в форме и размере, и распространяют или заключают их внешнее покрытие. Фотозащитные пигменты Фотозащитные пигменты — пигменты создаваемые от УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВЫХ-A и УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВЫХ-B лучей морских животных и развились, чтобы иметь составы, которые поглощают УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВЫЙ свет и средство как солнцезащитный крем. Mycosporine-подобные аминокислоты (МААС) могут поглотить УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВЫЕ лучи в 310—360 нм. Меланин — другой известный УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВЫЙ ЗАЩИТНИК. Каротиноиды и фотопигменты оба косвенно действуют как фотозащитные пигменты, поскольку они подавляют свободныt радикалы кислорода. Они также добавляют фотосинтетические пигменты, которые поглощают легкую энергию в синей области. Защитная роль пигментов Защитная роль пигментов — известно, что животные используют их цветные образцы, чтобы отпугивать хищников, однако, наблюдалось, что пигмент губки подражал химикату, который вовлекал регулирование линьки amphipod, который, как известно, охотился на губки. Так, всякий раз, когда, что amphipod ест губку, химические пигменты предотвращают линьку, и в конечном счете умирает amphipod. Экологическое влияние на цвет Экологическое Влияние на Цвет — когда окраска у беспозвоночных изменяется в зависимости от глубины, водной температуры, источника пищи, водных потоков, географического местоположения, светового освещения и отложений осадков. Например, количество каротиноида, который уменьшается у актиния при более глубоком погружении в океан. Таким образом, морская жизнь, которая проживает на более глубоких водах, является менее блестящей, чем у организмов, которые живут в хорошо освещенных областях из-за сокращения пигментов. В колониях колониального ascidian-cyanophyte симбиоза цоколь Trididemnum, их цвета отличаются и зависят от светового режима, в котором они живут. Колонии, которые выставлены полному солнечному свету, тяжело твердеют, более толсты, и белы. По контрасту колонии, которые живут в заштрихованных областях, имеют больше phycoerythrin (пигмент, который поглощает зеленый цвет) по сравнению с phycocyanin (пигмент, который поглощает красный), более тонкий, и являются фиолетовыми. Фиолетовый цвет в заштрихованных колониях происходит главным образом из-за phycobilin пигмента морских водорослей, означая, что изменение подвергания в свете изменяет цвета этих колоний. Адаптивная окраска Aposematism — окраска предупреждения, чтобы сигнализировать потенциальным хищникам, чтобы их избежать. Во многих chromodrorid nudibranchs они рбразуются из неприятных и ядовитых химикалий, испускаемых от губок и хранят их в их repugnatorial гландах (расположенный вокруг края мантии). Хищники nudibranchs учились избегать их определенный nudibranchs основанный на их ярких цветных образцах. Добыча также защищает себя их ядовитыми составами в пределах от разнообразия органических и неорганических составов. Физиологическая роль пигментов Фотопигменты морских животных преследуют несколько различных целей, кроме защитных ролей. Некоторые пигменты, как известно, защищают от УФ - излучения (см. фотозащитные пигменты.) В nudibranch Nembrotha Kubaryana, tetrapyrrole пигмент 13, как находили, был мощным антибактериальным агентом. Также в этом существе, tamjamines A, B, C, E, и F (изображают 79a-e) показан антибактериальный препарат, предназначен для антиопухолей и для иммунодепрессивных действий. Sesquiterpenoids признаны за их синие и фиолетовые цвета, но они также показывают различные биологические активности, типа антибактериального, immunoregulating, антибактериальный препарат, и цитостатический, так же выступает в качестве запрещающей деятельности против разделения клетки в оплодотворенном морском постреле и ascidian яйцах. Несколько других пигментов показали, чтобы быть цитостатическим. Фактически, два новых каротиноида, которые были изолированы из губки Phakellia stelliderma, показали умеренную цитотоксичность против клеток лейкемии мыши. Другие пигменты с медицинской причастностью включают scytonemin, topsentins, и debromohymenialdisine имеют несколько ведущих составов в области воспаления, ревматического артрита и osteoarthritis соответственно. Есть свидетельство, что topsentins являются мощными посредниками immunogenic инфляции, и topsentin и scytonemin — мощные ингибиторы нейрогенного воспаления. Примечания Литература * * * См. также * Пигменты Внешние ссылки Категория:Пигменты Категория:Биомолекулы